Balance Light and Darkness
by Bob Regent
Summary: YAHF Watch as a new version of the halloween fic appears Guess who the second cast member is


Balance- Light and Darkness

Author: Silent Bob Foley

E-mail: Nothing worse than the show

Summary: I decided that as I've never written a YAHF I'd try now, no real summary only that the overall idea came to me reading one of Anime-Ronin's fics so kudos to him for the original plan.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the BTVS Characters, Joss Whedon does, the other characters are owned by their respective companies.

Distribution: Xzone and ff..net,

Spoilers: Halloween episode, and the two films the Xovers are based on..

Authors notes: British Words and Spelling, also the timelines of the two films are not actually known so I gave then dates I think are more than likely.

Dedications: Anime-Ronin, Tohonomike and Siege

_**YAHF**_

The night had been going smoothly for once, the Halloween atmosphere was quiet and still unlike most nights when demons came out to play, however things had changed that night and now high above the shadows of the street upon the top of the highest building in Sunnydale a lone figure crouched and watched the world around her.

She had been in the tunnels chasing the Lycans that had killed her partner when she had felt dizzy and fallen from her perch, catching herself before she fell her hands had hit tarmac. Confused she had looked around at what should have been the tunnels underneath the city.

She realised that her position had changed; she was now outside in a town she didn't recognise. She was no longer in the city, the lack of rain and skyscrapers saw to that, the warmness of the air and the clear sky meant she had to be outside of any city and somewhere in the eastern or western states.

California had been her guess the heat of the surrounding area making the thick latex suit she had on uncomfortable even to her vampire sensibilities, a few minutes of searching the area had proven that to her- Sunnydale California, looking around her she had seen all sorts of strange creatures running around the streets some seemed to be stereotypical versions of her people, however the heartbeats and warm bodies had given lie to that thought.

Leaving the street she had climbed to the top of the bell tower in the town square allowing her a full view of the town.

Watching the town had allowed her to see that all forms of demonic possessions had run rampant, Lycans and vampires that were not of the kinds she knew ran together with small demons and larger unknown monsters. Watching closely she noticed that one of the human's still a human was running around stopping those demons causing the most harm to people.

Selene of the Immortal Clans of the vampire jumped from her position high above the town and plummeted to the Earth intent on finding the other protector of the innocent civilians in this town.

The black clad man tipped his pistols to the cuffs of his loose jacket, twin machines replacing the expended clips with new fully armed magazines, bringing them back up he let loose into the vampires surrounding him barely noticing as the automatic weapons decapitated a vampire with each burst, something he had leant quickly when he woke up here instead of at home.

He brought up the guns again cutting the heads off two vampires in front of him moving on into the night, the ashes of a bleached blonde male and a brunette female settled in place over the cracked façade of a china doll.

Emptying his guns for the third time that night he pulled the last of his clips from a pocket and installed them into his guns, the area had gone quiet, it looks like he may have removed all of the hostiles in this immediate area, checking on two of the bodies he had come across after killing the unknown hostiles he found both of them dead, drained of blood in one case and the heart removed on the other.

He had seen worse in his years but this was the first time he had no idea what could have done this, since the fall of the first order crime had risen but this was the first truly evil thing he had seen.

Six clips, sixty hostiles dead, not a single miss in the entire fight. he thought as he booted the shop door in, the gun store was empty and untouched, heading into the back of the shop he checked for the right calibre ammunition for his standard issue weapons.

The sight of hundreds of 9mm rounds in boxes all set for Beretta standard weapons allowed him a slight smile of satisfaction; checking the boxes he found several types including what was to his mind highly illegal hollow points, taking those boxes he pulled out his emptied clips and proceeded to refill each of them with the rounds.

A search for more magazines came up with the equivalent clips for some of the smaller weapons of the type but none that fit right with his own guns, ignoring them he grabbed a large combat knife and two more boxes of hollow point rounds- enough for two more full reloads if he needed them.

Better to travel light. he thought as he walked out of the building, his arm flexed and his primary weapon shot into his hand from his sleeve as a flicker came into view from the corner of his eye. Dropping to his knee he brought his hand up pointing is weapon at a woman that had appeared next to him.

"Wait, I come in peace." The dark haired beauty's accent was English much like most Librians were, very few other accents existed in his world but as much as was obvious, this wasn't his world.

"Please, wait." She looked at him. "I am Selene, hunter of the immortals known as Lycans, and I mean you no harm."

He looked her over, short cut dark hair, pale skin and clad in some form of latex or plastic garments, she also carried weapons of some sort and an aura of a warrior about here, with something more under the surface something he didn't recognise. He nodded and lowered his gun, she looked out of place in the dark town and it was likely she was as lost as him.

"John Preston, Cleric First class, formerly of the Tetragrammaton Cleric Order of Libria, now Commander of the Free Librian Tetragrammaton Cleric Order." The dark haired man spoke up, his own clothing was still the cleric order's uniform of office allowing people to know who he was and where he is from. People were still scared of the Clerics even after all this time; he used that fear in his own way.

"You do not look old enough to be any form of warrior, Cleric. You seem to be little more than a child."

"You do not look to be more than a teenager yourself my lady."

"Yes Since arriving I have noticed I am not what I once was, while I have my skills and previous memories I do not have the body or the face I had originally, my height and weight as slighter than I was."

"That was my own discovery." The man said his light Atlantic accent putting him out of place in this town. "My own height and girth is smaller than it was but not by too much, my skills and capabilities in combat are still the same.

"Then whatever brought us to this world wanted us to be able to fight even if we were not ourselves."

"I agree, something is messing with us but not enough to kill us."

"I assume that you too are not native to this place." The Woman asked.

"No, I am from a different place and time if what I have gathered is correct."

"As am I, up until earlier today I was in the year 2004."

"Then something quite unprecedented has come upon us, I myself am from Libria, formally the country of Great Britain in the year 2040."

"Some form of mystical alignment, or magic form?"

"Magic does not exist in my world as far as I know, yet we are not where we were or even when, my investigations have led me to believe the year is 1997 in the Western United States."

"Indeed I too have found this."

"Then why have we been brought here?"

"I do not know, but I intend to find out, In the last few hours I have found a great number of non human beings that only exist in myth and legend in my world and even they have been all but eradicated, vampire, Werewolves and demons of all kinds but do not seem to be what they appear. What are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You are not human yet you are not of these kinds I have seen,"

"You are very calm Commander; you are facing that which is unusual to any human."

"I have seen and done much in my life my lady; I was brought up to suppress emotions until such time as a drug we used would hold them back completely, it takes quite a bit to shock me these days."

"Very Well, I am a form of Vampire, however unlike the mythological vampire of the leech types in this world we do not attack and drain innocents at any time, we feel emotions, we live as a society at war with one other, we are not bloodthirsty or evil like those here and as such we have little reason to interact with most humans."

He listened as she quickly explained the differences between her people and the vampires he had been killing that night, the fact she hunted these creatures she referred to as leech like and undignified creatures made sense to him. Her knowledge of the vampires here was little but she believed that the common ways of killing a vampire would work here as well.

Preston as one of the almost prodigal students of the Order had been able to sense much about those he was forced to take in as 'sense offenders' over the years, his innate sense of right and wrong could be overlaid on the people he brought in and as such he could tell when some people lied or not.

As such he believed what this vampire in front of him was saying, how she was not willing to kill innocents without a damn good reason and that she was willing to partner up until they could find out a way home.

"Then what do we do?" He asked.

"We do what we are supposed to do, protect those against the people out here as much as we can." Selene responded

"Indeed." He responded with a smile.

Outside in the streets the people affected by the spell were dropped in place as the martial abilities of the Cleric and the vampire hunter overpowered the smaller demons and humans turned demons and left unconscious hidden in the back streets and broken open shops.

Those that Selene was able to point out as vampires or normal demons were killed where they stood, automatic fire from one side and deadly accurate pistol fire from another caused demons to go down never knowing where the fire came from.

However the night was just getting interesting for the cleric and the vampire as they turned the corner back to where Selene first awoke earlier that night, all around them the streets began to fill.

"What in the…?" Selene said as dozens of demons and vampires that had been running around the town congregated in the town centre surrounding the two of them, she merely nodded to Preston as they approached.

Demons and Vampires, All of them. he looked at her and returned the nod.

"When I tell you to, take to the top of the building and shoot what you can, kill anything I can't get to."

"What are you going to do?" She asked her fellow warrior.

"What I was trained to do, take down the enemy." He said enigmatically leaving it at that, knowing she wouldn't get anything out of him she merely turned and ran.

"Good luck Cleric."

"You too Hunter." He smiled to his cohort, he nodded and she jumped up and outwards landing upon the top of the nearest building and opened fire as she ran, a half dozen of the largest dropping with holes in their heads, more down from other injuries to their bodies.

Dropping from the air to the roof she slipped a new magazine into her gun and took position, she opened fire instantly dropping those closest to Preston.

Standing in the middle John Preston looked down to the ground as he centred himself, one by one he closed off every emotion into the hole that he had in his mind, closing off everything that would not be necessary for what was coming. Opening his eyes he looked straight forward and simply moved.

Flexing his arms his two weapons dropped into his outstretched hands and he opened fire, the first two dropping with damage to their head killing both demons cocking his arms up into the air the other demons turned to this new threat in surprise.

Silence reigned as the demons and vampires looked between the two armed parties and with that simple pause both human and hunter opened fire.

The Grammaton Cleric order had over years of practise, trial and error formed what could only be called the pinnacle of gunfighting tactics, each and every cleric that passed into the order was as such trained in this combat form- that of the Gun Kata, a combination of martial arts hand to hand training and gun combat using a specialised weapon designed purely for the clerics by the remnants of the Beretta Company.

In the words of one of the Order's leaders in their last days, the deadly martial art "Makes a master of the Gun Kata an adversary not to be taken lightly." and it was well known to the clerics and later the people of the Librian state that John Preston was the epitome of the Tetragrammaton order, master of the Gun Kata, the greatest of their number and the most lethal man to have existed in those days following World War Three.

His guns were a constant motion stuttered fire from the guns allowed him to continue firing from one gun as the other ran dry, reloading and continuing in, his movements' fluid and unceasing as one after another vampires and demons were dropped by pinpoint accuracy from the twin automatic pistols.

Those that did not die were crippled by shots to the head, the spinal cords and in some cases their reproductive organs, eight entire clips ran dry as the demons tried to catch the spinning human. His kata movements keeping him out of the reach of the monsters as surely as they would save him from bullets fired by an enemy soldier, the last of his bullets fired killing two demons of a kind that he hadn't seen before.

Dropping his guns he grasped the massive combat knife secreted underneath his clothing and yanked it out, grasping it in a reverse fashion much like he would with his issued bladed weapon in Libria he brought it around and cut deeply into the neck of a vampire.

The blade's sharpness, his own strength and martial training allowed the blade to cut through the neck of the vampire, a few deft movements killed three more vamps before he moved away from the closest vamps into a smaller group close by, the deadly dance continuing unabated.

The blade bit into the bodies of the vampires their necrotic flesh slicing easily as the Cleric cut them apart, cuts into necks and backs paralysed or dusted the vampires, caved in skulls broke their brains and caused their nervous systems to shut down dropping the vampires in their place.

Selene had not been idle either, her twin guns were originally only armed with the silver rounds needed to kill Lycans, however their calibre were identical to some of the rounds they had taken from the sporting goods store and with that in mind she reloaded her own clips with the more mundane ammunition.

She opened fire again from her perch atop the closest building, her own unnatural instincts allowing her to cause direct hits on these pitiful versions of her people, with Preston's weapons killing most of the non vampire demons she was left to kill these wannabes.

Lycans and Vampires from her own time and place were much faster and harder to kill, these vampires were much like those of ancient folk law, a type that did not exist where she was from. This in mind her shots crippled of killed vampires by concussive damage to the head and back, some shots blowing entire brainpans apart and killing the vampire.

However for the two warriors the demons were mostly crippled and not killed, the numbers dropped to little more than a dozen from the fifty demons that had attacked the smarter ones ran for it leaving their brethren behind. Even two left behind were stupid enough to attack Preston leaving their backs open to shots from Selene paralysing both.

Unhesitatingly Preston continued on and decapitated every single Vampire or demon left alive on the ground, the vampires dusting and every demon body melting away to nothing.

Shaking himself out of his combat trance the cleric picked up his guns and depleted clips and returned to the side awaiting Selene's return, taking the box of ammunition she offered him he began the process of rearming himself to the best of his abilities, picking up two of the clips Selene help him having already redone her own weapons.

"How did you do that?"

"Gun kata, the epitome of modern combat arts using firearms, hand to hand combat and bladed weapons, it is taught to every cleric that goes through the monastery"

"Those guns, customised?"

"Yeah." He handed her one of the weapons while he continued to fill his magazines, she hefted the large but well balanced firearm in her hand, her supernatural strength allowing her to heft it in a way her body should not have been able to.

"Grammaton Standard Issue Beretta 92GC Automatic Pistol, carries Nine Millimetre rounds with thirty rounds to a single clip, both firearms use extended barrel and dustcovers to balance the weight of the gun during heavy use as well as to keep control of the weapon during full automatic firing while in use one handed, the weapon fired in standard single shot and full automatic fire, standard issue to all clerics at all levels."

"Very nice, still using 9mm in your time."

"After the end of the Third world war it was decided that the 9mm was still the most capable hand weapon calibre for use by the police and military forces, the increased muzzle velocity allows the weapons to pierce all know body armour."

"Nice, what about hand to hand, you used that knife like a pro."

"I would have preferred my Katana but beggars can't be choosers- another part of the training is the use of close quarters combat at hand to hand ranges using anything up to and including a three foot sword blade." He took back the gun and reloaded it with a click, the safety slamming shut "Good shooting by the way."

"Years of practice, what now?"

"Now we see what we can do to help whoever's left out here." Preston replied

"Then we split up?"

"Yes, while maybe not wise we need to cover more area quickly and the best way to do so is to go our separate ways."

"Then we shall, it was good to meet a human willing to help his fellows, we see damned little of that in these days."

He merely nodded and smiled at her."

"Be careful Cleric." He smiled back

"You too Hunter, good luck on your mission."

"And yours."

With that the darkly beautiful vampire scaled the wall and jumped across hurdling across rooftops to the other side of town, watching her until she was out of sight the young cleric returned hi clips to his pockets and his guns to his holsters and continued on into the night.

For the rest of the night the cleric and the vampire caught demons in their paths and annihilated them totally, vampires and demons fled as the knowledge that these two warrior approached them, within another hour another two dozen demonic beings had been slain and three dozen humans in costumes had been stopped.

The night ended soon afterwards as the bust of Janus was destroyed by Rupert Giles allowing the spell to dissipate, John Preston's influence over his host disappeared and in his place a tired looking Alexander Harris stood two very real and very dangerous automatic pistols in his hands.

Surrounding him six dead demons and the ash of vampires in the air and a pair of empty magazines on the floor by his feet, one large knife also buried in the chest of one other demons the blade directly between its ribs.

Sunnydale High Library

Next Morning.

For the two hosts of Selene and John Preston this was not the end, each had been imbued with the skills and memories of their possessors much to the consternation of those closest to them but to the satisfaction of the two possessed by those spirits.

"Giles what is he doing?" Willow Rosenburg asked her mentor.

Willow, Giles and Buffy had arrived earlier that morning to find the library open and Alexander Harris already there, for over an hour they had been watching the blindfolded young man rotate in a circle thrusting his hands out in some complicated manner.

His actions got faster and faster as he reached a crescendo, flipping himself length ways and rolling in the air he landed on a single knee and pushed himself up, never stopping for a second he kicked up a wooden bokken and began an underhand based sword fighting style that Giles had only seen very few accomplished sword masters do.

Xander could feel the three people in front of him, his senses attuned to the environment around him, almost sensing their feelings as they watched him move through the first level Gun Kata that John Preston's memories had left him capable of.

His agility, strength and stamina had been parted to the young man as the possession wore off leaving Xander a fully trained and capable Cleric 1st Class, his weapons skills and tactics training likewise.

Moving into the third level of the Kata bypassing the second completely his movements got faster and smoother as his mind shut down and the moves came through easier for the young man. His movements still never ceasing and the young man barely breathing hard even after more than an hour of training, his mind at rest and his body at war.

However on the table in front of the assembled group was almost as surprising for the other members of the Scooby gang and Xander's transformation overnight, they had not seen him since they had been separated by snyder the night before.

In front of then stood two very real automatic pistols complete with holsters and some form of reloading contraption, several full clips of bullets and a large knife accompanied it. On the very end of the table were the remnants of two boxes of highly illegal bullets and a handful of silver rounds that looked to be a slightly larger calibre than the others.

All seemed well used and very dangerous in the wrong hands.

"He seems to be doing so form of martial arts kata, I've never seen before." His wary eyes watching his young friend, his nerves still frayed from the night before with Ethan and his idiotic pranks. The fact that two large and dangerous weapons likely belonged to the young man in front of him scared him more than he let on, he knew the girls felt the same.

The three continued to watch the young man practice continually for a long time to come.

For Alexander Harris, well his story was just beginning.

The host of the vampire Selene looked in the mirror, once the spell had ended she had headed home forgetting entirely about the party that she had been planning on going to.

Her black clothes had been covered with ash and blood, her clouded thoughts had sent her running back to her house as a fight or flight instinct took over, returning she had looked into the mirror and seen herself and Selene superimposed as one being until the vampire's possession finally faded away.

Looking in the Mirror she tugged on the shortened black locks that were now a permanent fixture of her looks, she looked at her body as well where she had been slim and well built before she was now much stronger, much faster and much more agile than she had been.

Looking at the costume on her bed she frowned at the weapons and equipment that had stayed real while the latex costume and trenchcoat had returned to their original state. The guns were real as were the clips, she had pulled a handful of silver rounds out of her pockets and scattered them on the bed spread next to her weaponry, the silver meaning little to her unlike it would have done the day before.

She sat back in the large comfy chair in her room and began to contemplate he place in all this, her memories were intermixed with her possessor and she now knew the truth about this town in as much as Selene had known it. Closing her eyes she filtered through the memories of herself and of Selene, both wanted the same thing, revenge on those who harmed the innocent and the need to be with others of her kind.

The town had it's fair share of problems and the knowledge that had been imparted to her by Selene had brought suppressed memories to the fore, memories that made her ashamed to have forgotten them.

However the memories were mingled with newer ones belonging to both Selene and herself, memories of a black clad cleric helping her that night against the demons that had invaded her town and of a face she had known for a very long time, someone she now believed she could trust when it came down to it.

For Harmony Kendall things were about to get interesting.

You weren't expecting that were ya! 


End file.
